This invention relates to utilization of a water holding chamber distinct and separate from the main wash drum which encompasses the wash cylinder into which the laundry load is placed.
The chamber is a vessel into which passes the water introduced into a laundry washing machine, prior to that water being conveyed into the wash drum.
The chamber allows for the accumulation of water until such time as the washing machine calls for the replenishment of water, at which time the entire volume of accumulated liquid is rapidly conveyed from the water holding chamber into the wash drum through means of a large diameter orifice.
It further allows for the chamber to be conduit where additives can be introduced by means of port(s) integrated into the body of the vessel.
Furthermore, temperature of the water can be maintained or raised while contained in the chamber via an integrated heating element and thermostat controller.
In providing for the manufacture of washing machines, it has heretofore been the practice to introduce water directly or indirectly through orifices, hoses, or similar conveyance methods which are restricted by pressure and/or diameter limitations.
Typically, the washing machine sits idle during the time it takes for the desired water level to be achieved. Integration of this device drastically reduces the idle time between wash cycle segments, resulting in shorter complete wash cycle duration and greater washing machine efficiency, without diminishing the quality of the laundering process.